


How to Set a World on Fire

by DrawMiATy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dad severus snape, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, a father figure, even from friends, hes like, positive touches are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawMiATy/pseuds/DrawMiATy
Summary: An anonymous tipper tells Gringotts that something's not quite right about the Boy-Who-Lived's living conditions.This unlocks a whole new world of things to Harry that he never expected to happen, and for once he might even have a chance at a family?





	How to Set a World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy- I'm not really the best at writing?
> 
> An English teacher of mine stamped out my will to write, so I haven't done it in a while-- - but hey! I'm giving it another try!
> 
> I hope you like, and constructive criticism is always welcome!

The sun was just past the center of the sky and Harry had been working in the garden since the sun had risen. The green eyes boys Aunt, named Petunia Dursley, had demanded of him that he tend to the roses, "Or back to your old room you go!", she had threatened. She always liked to brag to the neighbors about how prestige her roses were (even though she had never even touched them herself) and she was having a get together in a few days.

Another half hour had passed when an owl swooped down, seemingly from no where, and perched on the singular tree that the Durleys had allowed in their yard. Surprised, Harry glanced quickly at the house to make sure no one was watching him. He then subtly stood and walked over to the tree before pretending to stretch his back in the shade. He then reached up and snatched the letter before leaning down and touching his toes. Harry tucked the letter between the roots of the tree, under some sticks and leaves, before straightening up and going back to work. He'd have to wait later to read his letter. The Dursleys, to put it simply, didn't take kindly to magic.

Later on, when Harry was allowed back into the house, he gathered up the gardening tools, making sure to also grab his letter, and took them to the shed. It was there he took a look at the letter. It was a thick envelope and had an official looking seal on it. He tucked it away, this time in his pocket, for later once again.

Finally, after he had finished making, but not eating, dinner for his "loving" family, Harry was allowed up to his room. It was there that he slowly pulled a bag out from under the bed as quietly as possible. Harry had taken to stashing food that didn't require refrigerating or any other methods of preservation so he wouldn’t go hungry in the summer. He took out a PB&J sandwich Mrs. Weasley had given him for the train ride home and he ate it quickly before wiping his hands on his pants and retrieving the letter from his pocket. Harry carefully pried open the seal and then gently unfolded the ancient looking parchment that was held within.

Dear Mr. Potter , it read. It has come to our attention, via the tip of an anonymous source, that there was a mistake when it came to the placement of you in regards to the after affects of July 31st 1981. We, the entrusted protectors of the wizarding world's finest and wealthiest, apologize for the mistake and wish to rectify it by having you, Mr. Potter, come to Gringotts for an inheritance test at your earliest convenience. Please do not inform the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head Wizard of Wizengamot, and your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore for we have reason to believe he has committed crimes against you.

Sighed: Ragnok, Head Manager of Gringotts

 

Harry almost fell over in shock. A mistake? Does that mean he wasn't supposed to be placed with the Dursleys? He hadn’t even known Dumbledore was his magical guardian, he didn't even know he had a magical guardian. Harry scattered to find a quill and parchment. Eh, a muggle pen should work fine. He penned a quick reply stating he'd come as soon as possible and had many, many, questions before sending it off with Hedwig. Harry then put his things away and turned of his nightstand lamp before laying in bed. Trying, and failing, to get a decent nights sleep. But hey, he doesn't normally get those anyways.


End file.
